Dragon Ball Aftermath
by spiritgamer
Summary: 2 months after the events of the Tournament Of Power, Goku and Beerus were fighting, and Whis invited them to eat at Earth, little do they know, there is a multiversal threat coming..
1. Chapter 1 - The Fight

Two months after the Tournament Of Power, things were strangely quiet... The air seemed tense as if something bad was going to happen...

 **BOOM POW**

Goku and Beerus were fighting against each other.

Goku was launched to the tree, impacting on it. "Nggh!" Goku said, "Wow, Lord Beerus! You are really one tough guy to beat!"

Beerus chuckled at the comment. "I haven't had an opponent quite as skilled as you, Goku."

"He may even surpass the gods," Whis said. "He managed to master Ultra Instinct in just under 48 minutes, which is a form that is even hard for a God Of Destruction to achieve."

"Oh yeah, speaking of Ultra Instinct," Beerus said. "Why don't you use it right now? I would like a better challenge."

"Well, I would if I could, Lord Beerus," Goku stated. "But I am not able to. I think I triggered it on acciden-"

"Nonsense! You don't remember, even if you mastered it?" Beerus yelled.

"Well, I haven't fully mastered it..." Goku said disappointedly.

"Here's a hint, Goku," Whis said. "You have to focus and remain calm for it to work."

"Focus, and remain calm..." Goku looked down, closing his eyes "..."

Goku's hair begins to spike up, the outer edges of his body glowing.

Beerus smirked. "Come on... Come on..."

Goku's stomach rumbled, and his spiked hair went back to normal, and the glow faded. "Boy, am I hun-"

"OH COME ON!" Beerus yelled.

"Hehe. Sorry Lord Beerus! I can't fight well on an empty stomach."

Beerus sighed. "Well, I suppose I am hungry as well." He looks at Whis. "Whis. Bring us something delicious. I don't care what it is."

"As you wish, my lord," Whis said, as he raises his staff, bunches of pizza boxes appearing. "This is the best I could find as of now."

Before Whis finishes, Goku and Beerus begin to dig into the pizza, eating it at very high speeds.

After a while, when they get down to the last slice, Beerus goes to grab it, but Goku grabs it before he does.

"HEY! THAT PIZZA SLICE WAS MINE!" Beerus yelled.

"But you had three more slices than I did!" Goku argued back.

"Oh, goodness..." Whis sighs.

Shortly after, Whis gets a message on his staff. "Oh?"

"Hey, Whis!" Bulma greeted. "I got something delicious for you and Lord Beerus on Earth! I don't think you ever have tried this!"

"Oh? Really?!" Whis asked, excited.

"Yep! Come whenever you want!"

Whis looks at Beerus and Goku, who are fighting over the slice of pizza. "Rather than you two fighting over a slice of pizza, you should come and have this new food that Bulma told us about. I'm sure it is quite delicious!"

Goku stops fighting, giving Beerus the chance to snatch the pizza slice and eat it whole. "Mine!"

"Hey! No fair, Lord Beerus!" Goku said, frustrated.

Whis sighs again. "Come on. Let's go."

Hope you liked that little thing I put together. I may continue it.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Threat

**Here is part two of Dragon Ball Super [Aftermath]!**

Goku, Beerus, and Whis arrive on Earth and begin going toward Bulma's place.

"After this, we are going to continue our fight, Goku," Beerus said. "I am interested in fighting against Ultra Instinct myself."

"Hehe!" Goku laughed. "Sure! That sounds fun!"

A few minutes later, they arrive at Bulma's house.

"Here we are," Goku said, as he rings the doorbell.

Bulma answers the door. "Oh hey! You arrived! Come in!" She gestures them to go into her house, and they do.

"I'm sure you will love this new food," she said. "They are called dumplings!"

"Sounds interesting. It better be good." Beerus said.

"You will like it. I got tons of them!" she said, smiling.

She walks over to the table and opens some boxes, filled with warm, juicy dumplings.

"Oooooh!" Beerus says in awe, as he picks one up and takes a bite out of it. "...YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY! YUMMY!" He yells happily.

Whis tries one as well. "Mmmm... It is quite delicious."

Just before Beerus takes another bite, Whis senses something.

 **THERE IS A HUGE EXPLOSION, DESTROYING THE HOUSE, MAKING EVERYONE SCREAM IN TERROR.**

But no one was hurt, thankfully. Whis had put up a barrier around them. "Oh no. That energy.." Whis said.

"What's the problem, Whis?" Beerus asked.

"All of you should leave, especially you, Lord Beerus. You aren't str-"

 **THERE IS ANOTHER EXPLOSION, AND A FIGURE APPEARS**

Luckily, the barrier is still up but cracked.

 **"Long time no see, Whis..."**

"Lord Beerus? Whis? Who is this?" Goku asked.

"Yeah... I want to know as well! Who is this individual, Whis?" Beerus asked as well.

"A-Are my parents okay?" Bulma asked, on the verge of tears.

"To answer Bulma's question, yes. And to answer Lord Beerus's question... This one is named Lord Abysus. He is the most powerful god next to Zen-Oh."

But Beerus didn't listen to the last part, as he launches himself forward and throws a punch at Abysus, but his punch is stopped in midair by an invisible force.

 **"So you are the Hakaishin of Universe number seven...? Don't make me laugh." Abysus said, landing an extremely heavy blow, causing Beerus to cough a bit of blood. "The Hakaishin were stronger in the beginning. What made Zen-Oh decide to change them?"**

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue, launching after Abysus. "LEAVE LORD BEERUS ALONE!" He throws a punch, that Abysus merely stops with his finger.

 **"And this one is a Saiyan, who has reached beyond the boundaries of Super Saiyan... Interesting, but weak." Abysus punches Goku into a wall by an invisible force. "I remember the Original Saiyan God, the very first Saiyan, Lord** Omesus **."**

Whis, whose staff was charging something, launches it at Abysus. It would be beyond anything Goku has ever seen. It would have seemed to use the energy of anti-matter and matter, making something very deadly.

It stops in midair, only to be launched at Goku, the weaker one.

" **KA... ME... HA... ME...HAAAAAA!** " Goku launches a full power Kamehameha at it, but the blast just begins to cut clean through it.

"GCKK... **KAIOKEN TIMES 20!"** Goku uses it but has no effect on it. Right before it hits Goku, it is dispersed by Whis.

Goku gets out of his form, panting, Whis is knocked, skidding back.

"I.. never seen an opponent this strong.." Goku said, exhausted. "Even... Whis is struggling... Against him..?"

"Abysus is in a very suppressed state. At full power, his power goes above the Grand Priest's... We must never let Zen-Oh know of this." Whis said.

Suddenly, Abysus grabs some kind of staff, pointing it toward Whis. **"Have fun."** He smirked, as Whis is sucked into it.

He looks at Beerus, launching a simple blast at him. **"You are going to be destroyed yourself."**

 **He launches the blast.**

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 will be here soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Meeting

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER [AFTERMATH]:**

Goku gets out of his form, panting, Whis is knocked, skidding back. "I.. never seen an opponent this strong.." Goku said, exhausted. "Even... Whis is struggling... Against him..?" "Abysus is in a very suppressed state. At full power, his power goes above the Grand Priest's... We must never let Zen-Oh know of this." Whis said. Suddenly, Abysus grabs some kind of staff, pointing it toward Whis. **"Have fun."** He smirked, as Whis is sucked into it. He looks at Beerus, launching a simple blast at him. **"You are going to be destroyed yourself."** **He launches the blast**

 **CHAPTER 3**

The blast is launched at Beerus, too big to dodge.

Right before it hits him, it is kicked away by someone else.

Vegeta lands in front of Beerus. "I thought the Gods Of Destruction were supposed to be stronger than this, not cowardly."

"Vegeta! You can't take on this guy alone!" Goku yells but Vegeta wasn't listening. **"FINAL... FLASH!"**

Vegeta launches the Final Flash at Abysus, only to be stopped by an invisible barrier.

Abysus smirks. **"Seems like the Saiyan bloodline has really changed..."**

Beerus walks over to Vegeta, his purple aura around him. "This guy has really PISSED ME OFF!" His purple aura gets giant, turning red.

Beerus gets behind Abysus, his hand out.

After a moment later, Beerus performs his Hakai, but much more powerful than an ordinary one.

"Full Power Hakai." **ZOOOOOOOMM** The bright glow of it could probably be seen from space.

After the glow faded, Abysus still remains there, unharmed.

"I-IMPOSSIBLE!" Beerus yells.

 **"I suppose it is time to go on the offensive a little,"** Abysus says, smirking.

Abysus grabs Beerus by the neck, throwing him so hard into the ground, he creates a hole to the Earth's core, following it by a blast.

 **"Say goodbye to your planet..."** Abysus says, vanishing away.

"V-VEGETA!" Goku yells hopelessly. **The hole glows, the Earth exploding,** but there is a barrier around them.

Goku and Vegeta turn around, finding Champa and Vados.

"Are you two alright?" Vados asks.

"Y-Yeah... But the Earth... The... What... Where is Beerus?" Goku asks.

"Bahh! My idiot of a brother is fine." Champa says.

"What are we going to do?! Wait... " Goku remembers Whis rewinding time when Frieza was resurrected. "Vados. Will we be able to rewind time 3 minutes?"

"Unfortunately, no," Vados says. "Abysus has cut off time manipulation for us somehow. He probably had this all in mind before his attack."

"How are we going to defeat this bastard," Vegeta asks. "If he can even beat an angel, what chance do we have?"

During their conversation. Beerus appears, looking injured a bit.

"D-Dammit... How could I, Beerus the Destroyer, be injured like this?" Beerus yells.

"We will take you all back to the first tournament area. The other Gods Of Destruction and Angels are gathered there." Vados says.

Vados takes them to Universe 6, being taken to the place that the first Universe 7 and 6 tournament was held.

"I remember this place!" Goku says, looking around.

Goku looks over at the middle and sees Angels and Gods Of Destruction gathered there, including some escapees from the attacked universes.

He also notices the Pride Troopers from Universe 11 with Belmod, the God Of Destruction for it.

He walks over to Jiren. "Hey, Jiren! Long time no see!" He says, waving at him.

Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren look at him, while the others remain distracted.

"Son Goku," Jiren says when he sees him.

"Jiren. Do you know what has happened?" Toppo asks Jiren.

Jiren doesn't respond, indicating that he doesn't.

Beerus walks over to Goku. "Goku. The Grand Priest wants to have a talk with me, you, and Vegeta."

"Why?" Goku asks.

"Just come on!" Beerus grabs Goku and Vegeta, pulling them toward the Grand Priest.

"Hello," Dakaishin says. "I would like to ask you both some questions regarding the appearance of Abysus."

Goku, Vegeta, and Beerus go silent.

The Grand Priest began to ask some questions about the incident. We told him that Whis was absorbed by his staff and that the Earth was destroyed.

"Absorbing angels can make Abysus stronger," Dakaishin replies. "He has already absorbed the angels of Universe 13, 15, and 16. If this continues, he may be unstoppable."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Goku asked.

"If he isn't stopped, he will destroy everything!" Vegeta said as well.

"We gods will actually need help from the mortals in defeating Abysus." Dakaishin answers.

"What about the weaker ones?" Beerus asks.

"The weaker ones will be kept in the safest place possible we can provide. For now, you all will be trained here by angels, while this place gets guarded by powerful beings. You are dismissed."

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FOUR...**

I am having a lot of fun making these! Hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4 - The Training

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER [AFTERMATH]:**

Absorbing angels can make Abysus stronger," Dakaishin replies. "He has already absorbed the angels of Universe 13, 15, and 16. If this continues, he may be unstoppable."

"So what are we supposed to do?" Goku asked.

"If he isn't stopped, he will destroy everything!" Vegeta said as well.

"We gods will actually need help from the mortals in defeating Abysus." Dakaishin answers.

"What about the weaker ones?" Beerus asks.

"The weaker ones will be kept in the safest place possible we can provide. For now, you all will be trained here by angels, while this place gets guarded by powerful beings. You are dismissed."

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

After talking to the Grand Priest, Goku and Vegeta go to Vados for training, while Beerus goes to talk to some other Gods Of Destruction.

"Ready for your training?" Vados asks, as Goku and Vegeta nod once.

They begin training with Vados. Her training was a bit like Whis's training, but she was much faster at dodging.

"You both need to increase your strength, speed, and durability," she says. "Goku-san. From what I remember, you use the Kaioken technique with your Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan technique, correct?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Increasing your strength and durability will allow you to go to even higher levels of Kaioken, and to allow your body to handle the after-effects of Ultra Instinct as well," Vados explains.

"Alright!" They both jump back, charging into Super Saiyan Blue.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA! KAIOKEN TIMES... 20!"** Goku yells as the giant blue and red aura appears around him.

 **"NNNNNNNNGGGGHHH!"** Vegeta's hair shines. **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"** His hair turns dark blue, as a beautiful, shiny aura appears around him, as he ascended to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution.

They both charge at Vados and begin swinging punches at her, as she rapidly dodges. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Jiren, Toppo, and Dyspo being trained by their angel, Marcarita.

"Maybe at the end of all this training," Vados says, "you will be able to reach levels like Kaioken Times 30."

She grabs her staff, smacking them away, sending them flying, but they stop themselves in midair.

They get alongside each other. "FINAL KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAAA!" They both yell, as they send the Final Kamehameha at Vados. She reaches out and merely stops the attack with her finger, stopping it in midair.

"Quite a lot of power this blast has," Vados says, as she disperses it.

Goku gets out of his form, looking down and concentrating.

"Oh?"

Goku's hair spikes up, the small purple and blue aura beginning to appear, as his hair begins to glow white-grayish.

He looks up, entering Ultra Instinct, his eyes turning a light gray color.

"Tch... That damn Kakarot... I will never catch up to him!"

Jiren looks over, sensing its heat. "So he is back in that form..."

Goku launches from the ground at full speed, being insanely fast, throwing a punch at Vados.

She stops it with her finger, the impact causing wind, causing everyone to watch the fight.

Goku barrages Vados at insane speeds, all of his punches being dodged and stopped.

 **"HAAAAAA!"** Goku's punches go at maximum speed.

"Your power rivals that of a God Of Destruction, Son Goku-san," Vados says, "very impressive speed."

"So this what happened when our universe was erased, huh?" Champa said. "I never expected that mortal to master the technique."

"What a beautiful form..." Heles, the God Of Destruction of Universe 2 says.

After a while, Goku feels an intensely sharp pain in his back, making him collapse, and loads of purple electricity shoots out of him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yells in pain. He didn't want to go through this pain again, but he knew that he had to endure it to get stronger.

He feels something tap on his back, and the wounds are healed, and his energy is replenished. He looks up and sees that Vados has healed his wounds.

"You got a little better at handling the punishment since last time," she says, "last time, your wounds were much worse."

Goku gets up. "Alright! Let's continue!"

Goku and Vegeta go back to training with Vados, while Jiren on the other hand, is training to strengthen himself as well and to master his new awakened power.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FIVE...**

I hope you liked Chapter 4! I will be sure to continue it some more soon!


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fusion

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER [AFTERMATH]:**

After a while, Goku feels an intensely sharp pain in his back, making him collapse, and loads of purple electricity shoots out of him.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" he yells in pain. He didn't want to go through this pain again, but he knew that he had to endure it to get stronger.

He feels something tap on his back, and the wounds are healed, and his energy is replenished. He looks up and sees that Vados has healed his wounds.

"You got a little better at handling the punishment since last time," she says, "last time, your wounds were much worse."

Goku gets up. "Alright! Let's continue!"

Goku and Vegeta go back to training with Vados, while Jiren on the other hand, is training to strengthen himself as well and to master his new awakened power.

 **CHAPTER FIVE**

Hours later, everyone was taking a rest, from training.

However, Goku, Dyspo, Toppo, and Jiren were continuing to train with their angels, all of them pushing their limits.

"Abysus will probably come soon," Vados says, "we all need to be prepared to fight him."

"Yeah. I know," Goku replies.

After a while, Goku finishes training with Vados and walks over to Jiren. "Hey! Jiren!" Jiren looks back at him. "Son Goku," he replies.

"Jiren, let's spar! You and me!" He says, smiling widely.

"...Very well... But, this time, I will not lose against you," Jiren replies.

"Hehe!" Goku gets across from him, going Super Saiyan Blue. "Yoosh! Let's go! **KAIOKEN TIMES... THIRTY!** " He yells, as he raises Kaioken even further than 20, his aura getting even bigger. Wind going everywhere and disrupting people's sleep.

Goku charges at Jiren, as they throw a punch at each other, clashing fists. The impact causes electricity and bunches of wind to shoot out.

Jiren then throws a punch at Goku's chest, sending him into the wall. Dyspo and Toppo stand aside to watch the fight.

"Nngh... You've gotten even stronger, Jiren! But I have gotten stronger as well!" He yells, his aura getting giant. **"KA... ME... HA... ME... HA!"**

He launches the Kamehameha at Jiren, as he holds his hand out, blocking it.

He stops the Kamehameha, launching himself after Jiren, throwing another punch at him.

Jiren blocks it with both his arms, being sent back into the wall.

Goku follows it by barraging him, Jiren continuing to block it. Jiren jumps aside, countering it with a punch, sending Goku into the ground, "GAH!"

Goku gets up, and right before they were to clash fists again, they both stop.

"Jiren, do you feel that energy?" Goku asks.

Jiren replies by grabbing Son Goku and jumping out of the way to avoid the destruction of the wall.

"Oh. Thanks, Jiren!" Goku gets up, facing whoever is outside.

There would appear to be soldiers, all wearing black and red armor.

Beerus jumps down next to Goku and Jiren. "Looks like we got some trouble. These guys have at least half the power of a God Of Destruction. Abysus must have created them."

"Well, looks like it is time to fight! Let's go!" Goku yells, as Beerus, Jiren, and Goku launch from the ground.

5 soldiers go after Goku. He goes Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 20, fighting them. They were quite strong, but nowhere near as strong as Beerus or Jiren.

Goku begins to knock some soldiers back, sending a Kamehameha through their ranks. But something was wrong... The soldier's wounds were regenerating, making it almost impossible to kill them. Of course, Beerus and Jiren managed to actually completely destroy a few, but even if a finger was left, the soldier would fully regenerating, making it really hard to fight them.

Goku decides to take it up a notch. **"KAIOKEN TIMES THIRTY!"** He plunges through bunches of soldiers, destroying a lot of them.

Beerus sends a wave of Hakai to soldiers, erasing some of them from existence.

Jiren glares at a lot of soldiers, sending them back into the wall.

The angels stood by and watch, probably waiting to come in and help if needed.

Jiren, Beerus, and Goku continue to fight the soldiers, as Champa, the G.O.D of Universe 6, and Belmod, the G.O.D of Universe 11 jump in and fight soldiers as well.

After we managed to finish all of the soldiers off, there is a giant explosion that completely destroys the barrier protecting the place.

All the angels walk a bit closer to the hole, and right there, appeared Abysus himself.

 **"Good to see you all here..."** he says, smirking.

"Vegeta," Goku says, "we need to fuse! Now!"

"Actually, you and Jiren should be the ones to fuse. But first, you both need to go into your full power," Vados says.

"Here," Mojito, the angel of Universe 9, "take these. These are the strongest kind of potara." He tosses a potara earring to Jiren and Goku.

Goku looks down, concentrating. After a moment, his hair spikes up, the blue and light purple aura returning, his hair and eyes turning white-light gray.

Jiren charges up to his awakened power form, his red, small aura surrounding him.

Jiren and Goku put on the earrings, and a bright light fills the room. There stood the fusion of Jiren and Goku, their powers going far beyond a God Of Destruction.

The fusion's name was Jirku or Goren. Your choice.

 **"Well,"** Abysus said, **"I will suppress myself even more to make this fight fun..."**

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goren/Jirku yells as he launches from the ground toward Abysus.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SIX...**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Gods' Clash

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER [AFTERMATH]:**

"Vegeta," Goku says, "we need to fuse! Now!"

"Actually, you and Jiren should be the ones to fuse. But first, you both need to go into your full power," Vados says.

"Here," Mojito, the angel of Universe 9, "take these. These are the strongest kind of potara." He tosses a potara earring to Jiren and Goku.

Goku looks down, concentrating. After a moment, his hair spikes up, the blue and light purple aura returning, his hair and eyes turning white-light gray.

Jiren charges up to his awakened power form, his red, small aura surrounding him.

Jiren and Goku put on the earrings, and a bright light fills the room. There stood the fusion of Jiren and Goku, their powers going far beyond a God Of Destruction.

The fusion's name was Jirku or Goren. Your choice.

 **"Well,"** Abysus said, **"I will suppress myself even more to make this fight fun..."**

"HAAAAAAAAA!" Goren/Jirku yells as he launches from the ground toward Abysus.

 **CHAPTER SIX**

Goren/Jirku (Fusion of Goku and Jiren) launches off from the ground, throwing a punch at Abysus.

The punch lands. **"GRAHH!"** Abysus yells, as he is thrown far into space so fast, that he destroys a planet by impacting it. **"Grrrrr... RAH!"** Abysus launches after Goren, as they both throw a punch, their fists clashing. The impact from the clash causes most of the arena and surrounding planets to be blown away or exploded.

Goren launches a blast at Abysus's face, and he yells in pain again. He continues to barrage Abysus at beyond light speeds, being at least fifteen times faster than the normal Ultra Instinct. Joren then appears behind Abysus, punching his back, causing him to impact and go through the arena.

"Abysus is hardly using any of his power," Vados says nervously.

Abysus floats up, chuckling. "Not bad, but no more holding back." Abysus's power grows to far beyond Goren's power,

Goren charges a maximum power Kamehameha. **"KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA!"** Goren launches the immense Kamehameha, wider than the Earth.

Abysus merely puts his hand out and blocks it, sending it toward the angels and Gods Of Destruction. The angels protect the Gods Of Destruction by stopping it with their staffs.

"We aren't just gonna sit here," Beerus says, "we are the Gods Of Destruction!"

All the Gods Of Destruction launch from the ground, going toward Abysus, their purple auras appearing.

Beerus and Quitela (G.O.D of Universe 4) appear in front of Abysus, throwing a punch at him.

Abysus merely stops the punches with his fingers, countering it with a punch in both of their chests, knocking them toward the angels.

Geene (G.O.D Universe 12), and Liquiir (G.O.D Universe 8) blast him from behind. "Nngh," Abysus groans in a little pain, still holding back a ton.

Abysus raises his power to 25 percent, creating a huge glow around his body, as he absorbs all of the power from the Gods Of Destruction, leaving them falling back toward the arena.

 **"Weaklings,"** Abysus says, laughing, **"alright... Now back to the fight..."** Abysus looks at Goren, as Goren launches toward him at maximum speed, launching a volley of blasts at him.

Abysus grabs the blasts, sending them back at Goren, but Goren merely dodges and continues to go for him. He charges up his most powerful punch, charging his power to 100%. He throws the punch at Abysus. "HAAAAA!" Goren yells, but... Abysus stops it with his finger.

" **That was a fun fight, but it's over for you."** Abysus blasts him in the face, breaking the potara and sending Goku and Jiren back to the ground.

Before hitting the ground, they are stopped in midair by Vados and Awamo (Universe 1's Angel), and gently set down.

"You've done enough. Let us handle it from here," Vados says, "now rest, and wait for Mojito to contact the Grand Priest."

All of the angels launch off toward Abysus. It was a beautiful sight, all of them having Ultra Instinct-like auras. They begin to fight Abysus.

"GIVE WHIS BACK," Goku hears one of the angels yell.

"Nnngh..." Goku hears Beerus groan behind him.

"Lord Beerus! Are you okay?" Goku asks.

"No! I am not okay! That damned freak took away all of our powers! We are no longer destroyers!" Beerus replies angrily.

Goku remains silent, looking back at the fight, just in time to see all of the angels surrounding Abysus, their staffs pointed toward him, charging something.

They launch the same kind of blast that Whis launched back on Earth, except more deadlier, and their blasts combined into one, impacting Abysus.

Abysus yells loudly in pain, falling toward the arena, a staff fallen out of him.

Vados catches the staff, pointing it in front of her, as Whis is released.

"Whis! You're okay!" Vados says, hugging him.

"Oh dear... It was not fun in there..." Whis says, looking dizzy.

"Just rest now, Whis. We will handle this. Your father is going to be here any time now."

All of the angels fly down in a circular formation toward Abysus, getting ready to land the final blow. It looked like they were going to win but...

Electricity shot out of Abysus, as the universe begins to shake.

His eyes open, glowing, as a golden aura surrounds him.

He stops in midair, looking at the angels coming toward him. He holds out his hand, causing all of the angels to freeze.

"Oh no! He's at full power!" Campari (Angel of Universe 3) says, frightened.

 **"You have really pissed me off. NOW DIE!"** Abysus yells in rage, and it looked for a second that everything was over for the angels and everyone else, but then...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a familiar voice says behind Abysus.

Abysus turns around and feels something send him back, but he stops himself in midair.

He realizes who is and smirks. "Long time no see, Dakaishin..."

The Grand Priest floats there, looking angry. "My sons and daughters. Please get behind me." The angels respond by teleporting behind Dakaishin.

Dakaishin slowly goes toward Abysus, as Abysus goes toward him as well. Dakaishin's eyes glow, as thousands of blows could be seen on Abysus's chest, sending him back.

Abysus looks like he is in deep pain but then smirks. **"Just kidding."** His eyes have some sort of negative glow as if there was a negative light.

The negative light gets so intense that planets around it just turn into dust, as The Grand Priest is surrounded by a black aura, being sent back probably light years by the heavy blow.

"Father!" Vados yells after him, but Dakaishin immediately reappears, looking slightly pained.

"My children," Dakaishin announces, "it is time to fuse with me."

Dakaishin spreads his hands, a bright glow filling the entire place, and when it disappears, the glow is gone, the angels are gone, and the Grand Priest is right there, looking much different than before, wearing different clothes, and his hairstyle slightly different.

 **TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER SEVEN, THE FINALE...**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Finale

**PREVIOUSLY ON DRAGON BALL SUPER [AFTERMATH]:**

The Grand Priest floats there, looking angry. "My sons and daughters. Please get behind me." The angels respond by teleporting behind Dakaishin.

Dakaishin slowly goes toward Abysus, as Abysus goes toward him as well. Dakaishin's eyes glow, as thousands of blows could be seen on Abysus's chest, sending him back.

Abysus looks like he is in deep pain but then smirks. **"Just kidding."** His eyes have some sort of negative glow as if there was a negative light.

The negative light gets so intense that planets around it just turn into dust, as The Grand Priest is surrounded by a black aura, being sent back probably light years by the heavy blow.

"Father!" Vados yells after him, but Dakaishin immediately reappears, looking slightly pained.

"My children," Dakaishin announces, "it is time to fuse with me."

Dakaishin spreads his hands, a bright glow filling the entire place, and when it disappears, the glow is gone, the angels are gone, and the Grand Priest is right there, looking much different than before, wearing different clothes, and his hairstyle slightly different.

 **CHAPTER SEVEN**

Everyone watched in awe as the brand new Grand Priest fusion stood there, his outfit looking different than he had. His hairstyle surprisingly normal, and not a mess.

Abysus laughs. **"Finally. A real fight... Let's begin..."** Abysus launches after Dakaishin and Dakaishin launches at him, a different looking staff appearing in his hands.

Dakaishin and Abysus begin to clash, going so fast that it looks like all of the clashes are happening at once. Explosions fill the air, causing vibrations everywhere.

Goku, Jiren, Vegeta, and the rest of the G. gets up, walking to the edge to watch the fight.

"I... I wish I could help somehow..." Goku says, exhausted a bit.

"Well, we all want to help!" Champa yells at him, "all we can do is watch!"

Dakaishin swings his staff at Abysus, sending him back a bit, but Abysus counters it by launching at him at full speed and knocking him further away. Dakaishin summons planets, sending them at Abysus at very insane speeds, but Abysus just stands there, not moving as they are destroyed.

Goku remains silent, floating off the edge, going toward the fight.

"Kakarot, what are you doing?!" Vegeta loudly asks.

"OI! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED!" Beerus yells after him.

Goku charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 20. **"KA..."**

Abysus notices him, sending a blast toward him.

Goku dodges it. **"ME..."**

"Damn it all!" Vegeta flies after him.

 **"HA..."**

Jiren flies after Goku as well, activating as much power as he finally could.

Dakaishin notices Goku charging his Kamehameha. "Son Goku-san! Please go back!"

 **"ME..."**

Goku appears in front of Dakaishin, facing Abysus.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAAA!"**

He launches the Kamehameha at Abysus, as Abysus merely begins to stop it with his finger, chuckling.

Vegeta, behind him, charges up to Super Saiyan Blue Evolution, his hair going dark blue, and the beautiful aura returning to him.

 **"FINAL**... **FLASH!"** Vegeta yells, adding his attack to the Kamehameha, making it a Final Kamehameha.

Abysus shows no signs of struggle, as he continues to put on that ugly smirk, stopping it with his finger.

Jiren appears at the side of Goku, adding some of his power into the blast, making it bigger.

"I-IT'S NOT ENOUGH!" Vegeta yells.

Then... Dakaishin appears between Goku and Vegeta, placing his hands on the blast, increasing its magnitude and size by thousands of times.

 **"NNNGH!"** Abysus holds out both of his hands, struggling against the blast.

"MORE POWER!" Goku yells, as he, Dakaishin, Vegeta, and Jiren yell, adding more power to the blast.

Abysus groans, struggling some more. **"I AM LORD ABYSUS! I WILL NOT FAIL!"**

He pushes against the blast, beginning to slowly walk through it, blocking it.

"EVERYONE! FULL POWER! KAIOKEN TIMES 30!" Jiren and Dakaishin go into full power, and their blast overpowers Abysus.

 **"NNNGH! NOOOOO! I.. WILL NOT FAIL...!"** The blast finishes after a while, and there is nothing left of Abysus, meaning they have won.

After the angels and the Grand Priest unfused, Dakaishin went down, and healed the angels, and began to restore power to the Gods Of Destruction.

"I never thought one day I would help save all of the universes," Goku says.

"Son Goku. Next time, we will fight without interruption," Jiren says to Goku.

Goku laughs. "Yeah, sure! But I want to rest when I get back to Ear... Oh..." Goku walks to the Grand Priest, who has just finished restoring the Gods Of Destructions' powers. "Hey, Grand Priest-sama!"

Dakaishin turns around and looks at Goku. "Yes, Goku-san?"

"Could ya restore our Earth for us? It was destroyed by Abysus."

"Yes. I shall." He snaps. "The Earth is returned. Do you want me to return you, Vegeta-san, and Bulma-san home?"

"Yes! Thanks!" Goku replies, smiling widely.

Suddenly, they were back on Earth, the exact same place they were before this all happened. The house was still destroyed, but the rest of the Earth was completely fine.

Bulma, who was put in a protected place, appeared as well. "Huh?"

She then realizes that the Earth is back. "Oh! Earth is back!" She says, happily.

"Yeah! Hehe!" Goku replies, smiling widely. "I think I finally fully mastered Ultra Instinct! I just need to train harder to be able to handle the punishment better." He looks at Vegeta. "Looks like we have a big adventure ahead, Vegeta!"

"Whatever," he replies.

Beerus and Whis appear.

"Well... What was quite the event," Whis says, looking normal again.

"Yes. I actually feel like training again for old times sake," Beerus says as well, "but in the meantime, those dumplings over there are still warm since the Earth was returned."

Goku's stomach rumbled. "Yeah! I'm starving from all this fighting!"

They begin to eat the dumplings. "Hey Vegeta," Goku asks, "why aren't you eating?"

"Hmph. I'm not hungry." Vegeta says. But a second later, his stomach rumbles, and his face goes red. "Alright. Maybe a little bit."

Months later, they were all back on Beerus's planet, Goku and Beerus facing off against each other.

 **BOOOM - POW**

Goku and Beerus were back at it with fighting against each other.

He knocks Beerus back, punching him in his Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken Times 30 technique.

Beerus roars, his purple aura appearing, as he launches toward Goku and punches him into the giant tree, creating a big crack in it.

Goku gets out of his form. He concentrates, and the purple and blue aura appear around him, as he goes Ultra Instinct.

He launches from the ground, bunching Beerus extremely hard, sending him into the ground.

Beerus gets up. "Looks like I will use my full power as well..." Beerus roars, his aura increasing, as it turns red.

They launch off toward each other, clashing in midair. Beerus throws a punch at Goku's chest, but Goku dodges it, throwing his most powerful punch at Beerus, sending him into the ground once again.

Beerus groans, getting up. "Looks like you have finally surpassed me, Goku." He smirks, as Goku floats down in front of Beerus, getting out of Ultra Instinct, but the punishment only being a bit of electricity from his back, nothing more.

Beerus holds out his fist. "Looks like I will have to begin training to catch up to you."

Goku smiles, as he bumps it.

 **THE END**

Hello guys! I really hoped you like that little fanfiction I put together.

It is my very first fanfiction, so it isn't too descriptive, and very short, but I will improve as the days go on.

I had a lot of fun putting this fanfiction together.


End file.
